Crashing Down
by midvalley9
Summary: There are new arrivals in Roswell, New Mexico. They definitely aren't human. Are they a threat to the Pod squad? You bet. Lexx Roswell crossover.
1. Prologue

**This is set in season one of Roswell after the episode _Independence Day._**

**As for Lexx, it is set during the beginning of Season 4.**

It was a cool evening in Roswell, New Mexico.

Kai and Stan went into the small, strange restaurant and sat down at the nearest booth. Liz saw them and immediately believed they were here for the UFO convention.

"Hello, welcome to the crashdown, are ya'll here for the UFO convention?" Kai was about to answer no, but Stan stopped him.

"Um, yes" said Stan.

"I thought so, so what can I get you to drink?"

"I'll just have some water." He said.

She looked at Kai and waited for him to say something, he noticed and replied

"The dead do not require nourishment."

"Okaaaay, I'll be right back with your order."

"You moron, now she thinks we're crazy! Just shut up until we find this granolith, feed it to the lexx, and get the hell out of here!"

Liz went up to Maria with a confused look on her face. "What, what is it?" Maria asked.

"It's those guys over there, their really weird."

"Who travels hundreds of miles for a UFO convention, and isn't weird Liz?"

"I guess" Liz replied

She went back over to the table and sat the drink down.

"Are you ready to order yet?"

"Yes, this looks good what is it?"

Liz leaned over to look at the menu. "Um, that's the Will Smith Burger."

"Yeah, I know, I can read, but what is it?"

"I'm sorry, I-I don't understand."

"The ingredients, what's in it?"

Liz was perplexed "Um, beef, bread, tomatoes…"

"What's a beef… that's meat right?"

"_What!" Liz thought._ "Yeah, it's meat."

"Okay, I'll have that."

"How do you want it?"

"What?"

"How do you want it cooked?"

"Oh, um, cooked well."

"Well done?"

"Yeah, that's it."

Liz walked to the kitchen. _I've met some weirdos during these convention, but sheesh. _"Michael, I need one will smith burger, well done"

"Got it."

She heard the door open and saw Max walk in alone. She smiled to herself. He went and sat down at the booth across from where Stan and Kai were sitting. Kai looked at Stan. "Stan, I do not believe that man is completely human."

"He looks fine to me, so how the hell would you know"

"It is one of the gifts which the Brunnen-G possess, we should follow him when he leaves, he may know where this granolith is."

"This is great, we'll be off of this primitive piece of crap planet in no time! And this granolith should last the lexx for years!"

Liz went over to Max. "Hi, Max." She attempted to sound sultry.

"Hey, Liz." They shared a moment staring at each other in silence.

"So, um, what do you want?"

"I think I'm going to have the shake and a cherry coke". He tried to sound as casual as possible.

"Shake and a cherry coke, coming right up." She gave him her sexiest smile, and skipped her way to the counter.

After watching the encounter between the two, Kai turned to Stan

"The creature appears to have a human love interest."

Stan looked at Kai quizzically, "Nice way of putting it, He _appears_ to be banging her, why else would he be so happy." Kai had no response but a raised eyebrow.

About an hour later, Max paid, said goodbye to Liz, and walked outside. Kai and Stan followed him outside.

"Hey you didn't pay!" Liz tried to call after them. But they were already gone.

"I believe we were supposed to commence a financial transaction upon the completion of your meal." Kai said to Stan after they exited the Crashdown.

"Who cares, all that matters is the granolith."

Max was too occupied with thoughts of Liz to notice he was being followed. That's when Stan stepped out in front of him.


	2. Run Like a woman

Chapter 2

"Alright buddy, where's the granolith?" Stan shouted.

Max was so shocked he couldn't speak at first.He just had a scared and confused look on his face.

"I-i don't want any trouble." he finally said. He backed up,

but he backed up right into Kai. He shot around quicky, and after seeing what it was he backed up into,

there was a blinding light, Kai was on the ground, and Max had took off running.

He was trying togo the general direction of his house. He heard someone yell something like "Hey"

but he just kept running.

"Wow, that boy runs like a woman." Said Stan.

"I do notice feminine qualities in his style of motion. '' Kai replied. "Similar to your own, Stan."

"What... pauseat least I'm not a corpse, so shut up!"

"Actually Stan, the literal definitionofcorpse is simply a body,therefore we are both corpses."

"I said SHUT UP!"

"As you wish."

Max stopped running when he saw his house. He caught his breath, then snuck through his bedroom window.

20 minutes later after he had showered and hopped into bed. He started to wonder about what had taken place.

_Who the hell where those guys? What is this granolith? Why does it sound so familiar? _

_Where they from the government? They sure didn't look like FBI._

Then Max thought about the strangepale man with the weird hair.

_Oh my god!_

It hit him like a sledgehammer.

_I used my powers! We're all in danger. I have to tell the others._

It was just then that he heard a knock at his door. "Max?" Isabel wispered through the door.

She then spoke a bit louder "Max, can I come in?"

"Sure" he said.

She came in, didn't bother to turn on the light, shut the door quietly, and stood at the end of his bed.

"Is something wrong Max?" She asked. "I just, felt something was wrong, so I came to check."

"It's just, well, I ran into some really strange men after I left the Crashdown tonight."

"And?"

"Ok, promise you won't get mad."

"What did you do max?" She asked with a stern, penetrating look.

"I ah... I used my powers..."

"WHAT!" "You WHAT... I mean AGAIN?"

"Shh, be quiet Iz."

"Ohh my god, Oh my god" "Max, wwe have to leave, we have no choice we have to leave."

"We always have a choice Isabel" "Now listen, These guys were weird, I mean really wierd, as in not human weird."

"Maybe their like us.'

"Are you calling me weird?'

"Uh.. no.. I mean.. no..."

" Hello, Max, UFO convention equals weird people being about."

"You don't understand, They said something, they asked me something, where something was...

A, uh, a granolith."

_The granolith". _She mouthed the word. It came off her tongue so easily.

"Look, It doesn't matter Max,we have to tell Michael."

"Oh, come on, Goddammit!" Michael was watching a hockey game in his apartment.

It was the Sante Fe Nightshades versus the Dallas Stars.

**(Yes, I know New Mexico doesn't have a Hockey team,SoI called them the Nightshades **

**after the posionous plant Nightshade a.k.a. the Beladona plant, found prominently in**

**the desert areas of the southwest, including New Mexico. It's my story, you got a problem **

**with it, you should probably take some laxatives, you'll feel better, trust me.)**

Sante Fe was losing 4-1, and they just lost the puck for like the billionth time to Mike Madano.

"God, I hate that asshole." He turned off the television. "I can't stand this shit any longer."

He got up to get a beer, but as soon as he stood up, he heard a rapping, a loud but gentle tapping, arapping

at his chamber door. "who the hell...?"

"Michael it's Isabel, Max is with me, we have to talk."

He opened the door, and the duo rushed in. Isabel immediatelly told him all of the story she knew.

"WHAT!" "Max, I knew this would happen, dammit!"

"Look, we just need to find out who these guys are, and then go from there."

"Yeah whatever, I'm going to find these guys and silence them before we end up being dissected

like frogs!" He spat.

"That won't be neseccary, We do not wish to dissect you.''

"What the.." Michael turned around to the same guys that "attacked' Max.

"We're just here for the granolith."

**Oh yeah, Edgar Allan Poe kicks ass, and please read and review, or you shall fell the wrath**

**of His Divine Shadow! (Who is the big bad in season 1 of Lexx, for all you sci-fi newbs out there.)**


End file.
